Arthur Amell
- Arthur Amell= - Arthur = - Sage = - Order Armor = }}}} }} Arthur Amell is the surprisingly polite Seventh son of a seventh son, as well as the adopted child of Gabriel Amell the famed Butcher from monster hunting legend. Now an ex-hunter after attempting to stop his fathers murders, he and his sister, Vivien, are on the run from The Order of St. Arthur. However in spite his dark origins, Arthur is a calm if eccentric young person, driven by a personal ideology for family atonement. During a return visit to Everett he is attacked by both the Omega Pack and Lucien's Pack and bitten repeatedly. This overwhelms his apparent immunity to lycanthropy and he is turned into a werewolf, becoming the packs swordsmen and Paladin. Characteristics *'Name': Arthur Uther Amell *'Aliases': Sage, Butchers Herald *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dirty Blonde, white (after infection) *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': His sister, his father, cartoons, nature, graphic novels, herbs, helping people, being polite, meditation, protecting people, friends, Alucard (good friend and ally), Peter and Riley (Indebted to them), Maria (love interest) *'Dislikes': His father, getting dismembered, Brussels sprouts, Order of St. Arthur, death, losing people close to him, his beard, losing control, people abusing magic or science, fire, being short, Lucien *'Family': Gabriel Amell (Adopted father/Missing), Vivien (Younger Twin), Biological family (Deceased), Rosen Clan (Adopted) Appearance General Standing at only 5ft tall, Arthur is extremely strongly built for his age and height, having toned but overly muscular physique of a body builder. However his love of baggy clothing for easy movement does hide this from most people initially. He is considered quite handsome, possessing slight facial hair when first meeting the Talbot pack, although later shaves it off, along with a strong jawline, straight nose, and a rather symmetrical facial structure. He usually slicks back his, neck length, blonde hair when he is able, but it tends to work its way back to its naturally curly nature over the day much to his personal annoyance. Clothing wise Arthur tends to prefer baggy loose fitting outfits, preferring joggers over jeans and T-shirts over formal wear for ease of movement. However when he is able he none the less takes great care to maintain a clean appearance, a habit he even tried to maintain on the run, to mixed success. He is also at home at being shirtless and will take it off when hot or when he needs room to move or breathe. After his immunity is overcome he undergoes a painful transformation due to his healing abilities not mixing well with the existing change. This caused him in his human form to grow up to 6ft and the pain sending his hair chalk white. Disguised Arthur's disguise as 'Sage' and formerly 'The Butcher's Herald' is a white hooded jacket, with long sleeves which extend well over his hands allowing him to hide what he is doing. He also wears a pair of running shoes, fingerless gloves and black joggers , all kept in place with a large single shoulder strap which he hangs his sword from. He also wears a decorative mask of Glamor under his hood to hide his identity. Werewolf As a werewolf Arthur stands at seven foot tall and his pronounced muscular form is pushed further giving him the shape of a professional bodybuilder or basketball player. He posses a rather small muzzle, and short tail and his body is almost entirely dominated by white fur. Unlike most werewolves he does not seem to have two distinct fur colors, although on closer inspection his outer arms, hands, and calves and outer thighs do posses a slightly pale grey appearance. Although at a distance it would easily be mistaken for him being a an entirely white werewolf. Also during the transformation his hair is noticeable more untidy and wild, giving it an untamed spikey look, coming down well past where his human ears should be. Pack uniform Unlike most other pack members who wear a stylized uniform or combat armor, Arthur initially insists on not wearing spandex on the insistence it chafes. As such he will regularly wear loose civilian clothing, usually his white and red trimmed hoody and black joggers. On his werewolf form these still appear rather baggy, although do look slightly short in the arms and lower legs. He also unzips his hoody and removes his T-shirt and shoes running around bare chested with his hood up. He eventually surrenders to peer pressure and practicality: gaining a new latex suit. The suit itself is a white wetsuit like sleeveless jumpsuit. It covers his torso, and legs, with the ends around the feet tying up between his toes like most of the other latex werewolf socks. It also posses a hood and a zip, the latter of which is often undone down to just above the naval, on Arthur's insistence that he finds it to tight. He wears a black utility belt around his waist with two large side satchels and a red buckle to hold it in place. The hood itself is not quite latex and is more a cloth drape held in place by two black shoulder straps, the hood contains slits for his wolf ears to go through and is slightly pointed at the front. Arthur also wears dark red leather vambraces and fingerless boxing gloves, with black studs running up their sides. He on occasion will also wear a white and bright red chest piece, with the outer halves being white and the inner chest piece being red. He also takes to wearing his black shoulder strap and satchel when he can, with it still having a large black shoulder pad on his left shoulder, and sword holster down the back. The outfit while predominantly white also posses other splashes of bright red along the outer thigh, hips, upper bottom, around the feet, along the outline of his zip, underneath the black buckles that fix his hood in place, and along the edges of where the suit meets the sleeveless arms. Background Birth Arthur was born in Wales alongside his sister on Christmas morning to a loving family. Their birth went so smoothly and the two twins were in such good health that the doctors permitted the parents to take the two back home that afternoon. However during the family dinner after the children were put to bed the house was stormed by Vampires attempting to kill the young Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, due to their reputation as ideal monster hunters. The Children were saved by the great monster hunter Gabriel Amell, who had arrived to check on the rare boy and had stormed the building when he realized their was an attack. For some reason though Gabriel decided to not hand the children over to his organization as ordered, and never gave any reason why, and legally adopting them since their entire family had died. However he nonetheless promised the order that they would one day protect mankind from any threat it would face, and due to an impeachable record they agreed. Childhood Being the child of one of the most infamous monster hunters in recent memory, Arthur and his sister had a more normal childhood then you would expect. Training and exercise were regular parts of their daily regime. On the other hand Gabriel made sure that he was a father to the children rather then a mentor, rewarding and encouraging them to pursue their own interests outside of the lessons he taught them, and giving them as many opportunities to excel as he could find. Arthur's early life was spent on the move though, as his fathers's work as a philanthropist and traveling doctor meant that Arthur pretty much grew up in disaster areas, where amid all the suffering he rushed to secretly help the injured with his healing powers. Arthur and his sister were not deprived recreational activities though and their father always, wherever they went, provided them with treats. Sometimes taking them to water parks, other times taking them hiking or even finding experts to help them develop their personal hobbies. Arthur picking up the unique martial art Chi blocking in China, and free running training from France, alongside a cadre of sword fighting instructors. However his most cherished times were those spent with his father, Arthur's seeming altruistic nature earning the admiration of his adopted parent. But after a decade of influence from his father by age of ten the young hunter was relishing the opportunity to test his might against the supposed creatures of darkness. Realization When Arthur was only Nine he had a run in with the Vampire King Alucard, who was surprised to find out Gabriel had children and attempted to chat with the him and his sister after breaking into their house. Their talk was a long one, although Arthur refused to say a word to Alucard, and at multiple opportunities tried to attack him: which all ended in failure. While Alucard had a profound impact on his sister Arthur remained stubbornly defiant of trying to understand the vampires attempts to prevent them from walking the same dark path as Gabriel. The first ever hunt Arthur took part in though would be the catalyst that planted the seeds of doubt in his mind. Both twins were sent by their father to track a family of were creatures and report their location, but they accidently wound up being captured by the two youngest children of the pack. Unsure of what to do with the two ten year olds the situation quickly turned to conversation as the cubs had never really met humans either. Despite Vivien realising the lies of the Order, Arthur refused to talk, making repeated attempts to flee. But once his father and a battle ensued outside, Arthur could not help but fall silent and did not object to his sister hiding and lying to Gabriel about the two cubs' location. He is not sure why he didn't stop them, but as he felt the devastation of combat with his empathetic abilities, he could not help but feel terrified, not by the werecreatures, but by his own father's aura. Even so this single event was not enough for the loyal young man to throw away his whole life teachings. Nonetheless the twins' failure to report back before Gabriel's arrival meant that they were sent on fewer field missions after that. Arthur in a self imposed penance rededicated himself to training, wanting to be able bring down a monster alone, like his father. However his staunch dedication to this drove a small rift between him and his twin. This all changed when he turned fourteen as while in Paris, Arthur was sent on one of his usual tracking jobs, to try and identify local werewolves in their human forms. Bumping into a girl called Melina, he slipped up and got her attention and thinking he was following her for romantic reasons directly confronted Arthur and rather bluntly invited him on a date. And so over the month one date led to another, Arthur getting to know Melina better and deciding that she was just to human to be a werewolf, and told his father to drop the investigation. Arthur though did love the relationship, for the first time imagined a life outside of being a doctor or a hunter, and fell incurably in love with the feisty and direct young girl. However the night before Arthur and his family were due to leave the city Melina called him round, asking to share something with him. However when they met up she dragged him to the outskirts of the city and told him she had a secret, before transforming right in front of him. Arthur discovered that night the true nature of the supernatural and could not believe how human she was. She told him all about her abilities, the truth about her philanthropist family/pack and expressed her wish to remain with Arthur forever. Unable to answer he made a gagging sound like yes and she bit him, trying to turn him, but when he did not transform under the moonlight she was shocked. Forced to explain himself, Arthur broke down realizing his life was a lie, he spilled everything, including the truth as to why he had been tracking her that day. Melina looked him up and down and feeling betrayed knocked Arthur out and fled, crying all the way. When he came to, he ran to her house hoping to beg for forgiveness only to find it burning and the tell tale signs of his father's attacks littering the sight. And staring down into a pool of ashes and rainwater he could say for the first time his eyes were open. The reflection he saw wasn't his, it was that of a monster. He was a monster. On the run Stricken both by guilt, and the reality that his life's goal of protecting people from darkness was in fact a lie he turned to the only person he could, his sister. Vivien explained more of the truth, together they orchestrated a plan to warn the supernatural creatures of the impending attacks by their father. While it was difficult to find a 'safe' avenue to warn the various supernatural creatures they managed it time and time again and over the next two years they managed to warn the supernatural of various the impending attacks. Indeed Arthur adopted the moniker of 'the Butcher's Herald' as a anonymous figure who would directly confront and warn supernatural creatures of the dangers they were in. Naturally many took these warnings as threats and Arthur received a string of wounds from delivering the messages. Arthur however seemed more then willing to suffer the abuse as a form of penance for what he was. He also through his empathetic abilities began to see the supernatural as less a series of separate species but various people with different 'conditions,' as emotion to him was the same, regardless of the source. He would eventually meet the Vampire called Alucard again at first fighting. But Arthur is eventually unmasked by Alucard and reveals his reformation, although remaining silent on his reasons why. Alucard offered to help his defeat his father, but Arthur taking it as an insult stabbed him before fleeing. Although they met again. Their operation did not gone unnoticed though and the Order soon brought their Enforcers to bare to capture and reprogram the two dissident initiates. Gabriel however got to the children first and to both twins' surprise let them go, giving them plane tickets and telling them to run, before striding off to draw the Enforcers away from them. Landing in America, they spent the next six months on the run, running, going from hiding spot to hiding spot as Order Enforcers tail them in a sick blood sport. Every time they turned to others for help they were ruthlessly killed. The Everett incident *Classified* Return to Everett After a holiday Arthur and his sister returned to Everett to assist the Talbot Pack in investigating the recent string of supernatural occurrences, specifically the werewolf attacks. Their return is publically celebrated and put on the news as a PR stunt for returning to the death place of their father, still their return catches the attention of Melina, who still alive bore a grudge against Arthur for wrecking her life. They offer their tracking services to the Talbot pack and the twins begin to investigate the supernatural disturbances, with an eye for the Lucien pack. They make rapid success and Arthur followed the leads back to a suspected hideout, which he found deserted. This act none the less caught Lucien's attention and after a run in with Melina who was also looking for Arthur, learned of Arthur's real identity as the Butcher's son. Eager to eliminate a potential threat and a human hunter, Lucien worked with the soon to be Omega pack and the next evening attacked Arthur while he was out searching for leads. Descending on him all at once Melina at first tried to get him to remember her, before tearing into him along with Riley, but after he refused to fight back Riley pulled Melina away allowing Arthur to escape. Lucien however kept up the chase and after threatening Arthur's sister, he finally fought back but despite holding off the pack for a while he was eventually overwhelmed and mauled by almost all their members. Left for dead in at the side of a road he was discovered by Riley who rushed him to the hospital, before escaping. It was on that day that Arthur's immunity broke as with so many bites his body just couldn't deal with the virus and he became a werewolf. Turning After being released from the hospital within the week, much to the shock of the doctors, Arthur proceeds to follow up the case again but is visible shaken by the survival of his old girlfriend. Vivien tells him to go take a walk as she finishes up the evening investigation. However it was a full moon that night and the lycan virus within Arthur awakened turning him. Arthur's already existing healing factor did not mesh well with the transformation as it tried to heal him back to human form while he changed into a werewolf. This led to him going through unimaginable pain and going feral in the process going on a rampage. This caught both the attention of most of the major packs in the town, including Vivien, as he tore through the downtown area, leading to a three way fight trying to drive the 'white wolf' towards the woods. However after Arthur rushed into the woods he was cornered by Lucien who tried to dominate him through willpower. Arthur however completely feral simply attacked Lucien and led to a prolonged if one sided fight. Eventually causing Arthur to retreat. Vivien who eventually caught up with the Talbot pack helps them track the 'white wolf' who she thinks has hurt Arthur, although after he leaps to Vivien's defence they realise it is Arthur. They finally manage to get Arthur cornered and subdue him, with Maria and Vivien trying to help him recover his memories. The next day Arthur is grief ridden and greatly apologizes for what he did. Personality At first glance Arthur possess a unflappable personality which is always excessively polite, wearing a slight smile everywhere he goes and appearing to show a boundless generous enthusiasm in everything he does. Indeed while soft spoken he talks a lot, and seems to know the right things to say to cheer someone up or compliment them. But if a person can get him some cartoons and comic books (which he insists calling Graphic novels), he turns into a gigantic dork, as despite all the pomp he is still a teenager. He bases these noble ideas on chivalry and being a gentleman, although has a very strange interpretation of what it all means. Arthur's dedication to doing the right thing though can often lead to him ignoring what is logical, which shows how he can get quite out of touch with how the real world works. This leads to him coming across as naïve and oblivious to social norms, with him often walking around shirtless or openly saying what's on his mind, and can cause him to react disproportionately to trivial things. His silent determination however as if he puts his mind to something he will do it with silent pride. However this straight forward attitude makes even his rare threats very blunt. However deep down Arthur is an emotional wreck, stricken by guilt over what he nearly became and the truth behind his fathers crimes. It wasn't barely six years ago that underneath his chivalric attitude he would gladly kill on the order of his adopted parent. As such he sees himself as a monster which has likely has led to his development as a chronic apologist, as he sees himself at times as a mistake. As such like a Knight he trained to be he took the responsibility of his fathers crimes on his shoulders and swore to make the world right, motivating him to work with his sister to undermine their fathers operation. However he still posses a deep seated regret that he took so much longer then his sister to realize the truth, and the cost of discovering the truth was. Still at times he has to use meditation to calm and supress his guilt as it can overwhelm Arthur making him hysterical. Indeed this explosive backlash is only the tip of an iceberg of what is a deep seated rage born from a lifetime of lies, self torture and regret. On the rare occasion Arthur snaps he can pull a one-eighty turn in personality and become murderously violent, like his father. In fact under his polite, caring and friendly demeanour Arthur can be called self victimising at times as he cannot seem to forgive himself, going as far to call himself a 'mistake'. In spite of everything though Arthur still loves his father, and has a strong conviction to protect his sister now that he is gone. Despite it obviously his sister who is looking after him. Werewolf Despite his supposed immunity being broken, Arthur as always appears unaffected by the sudden and drastic change in his life, carrying on with his same calm and polite demeanour. Even so he has taken to being a werewolf rather well, and seems to enjoy his new form, frequently meditating in the woods in an extremely isolated spot to be 'at one with nature.' He is more then willing to go along with a hunt or chase when its up, although has taken to making sure everyone eats the food after it is cooked for civilities sake. He has clashed with some supernatural creatures for using his human form on patrol on the idea that they are human's and not a distinct species leading to some friction. Arthur also notes a personal frustration with his highly infective strain of lycanthropy, and does note a small level of humiliation of having his immunity broken. He also struggled with the predijuice leveed against his family over his honesty over his fathers attacks on the supernatural, as it often leads to confrontation due to Arthur's tendency to defend his fathers honour. Arthur is none the less highly protective of those he has formed attachments in Everett and will always leap to their defence and stand by anyone whenever called. He is also particularly dedicated to his girlfriend Maria DeBlanca and has made sure to see her whenever possible, and make her happy in any way. And even when he is cured of his lycanthropy shown by how he allows himself to be re-infected by her just so he can stay with her forever, bonding with her. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Beta Male Werewolf' *'Healing abilities:' Seventh Sons of a Seventh Son are well known in folklore as healers and possessing a close association with nature, giving him near immunity to all diseases, like lycanthropy. As a seventh son of a seventh his abilities are greatly amplified and when he is infected by lycanthropy his ability heal is pushed through the roof, giving him the ability allow others to regenerate. However he is not immune to pain. *'Regeneration:' Due to this healing ability Arthur could always heal from grievous wounds but after becoming a werewolf he could regrow his limbs almost instantly, although with immense pain that makes him pass out. *'Empath:' Another advantage a Seventh Son of a Seventh Son possess over a Seventh Son is the natural gift for a sixth sense, usually manifesting as a sixth sense. Compared to his healing powers though Arthur's ability is in his own words is mundane. A born Empath it allows him to sense the emotions of those near him, and while having a major impact on his personality has very little combat application. This ability does not tell him why people feel their emotions and who it is directed at forcing him to trust his own interpretations. Even so he demonstrates a high level of control over it, turning it 'on' and 'off' at will. *'Physicality:' Prior to his infection Arthur was physically human and while one of the strongest and fittest on the planet he was still weaker than most supernatural creatures. After being infected his abnormal fitness was amplified giving him abilities well above what a wolf of his class should be capable of. However despite all of this he still feels pain and while is able to endure more than most people can easily be knocked out. :*'Strength:' Arthur was undoubtable the strongest human for his age when he was turned, as such after turning Arthur possess a strength which while not Gamma level makes him probably the physically strongest beta in the Everett area. :*'Extreme resistance to silver:' Due to Arthur's healing factor going through the roof after turning, Arthur is almost immune to silver. While it still hurts and disrupts his healing factor he simply heal round most injuries from such weapons with ease, although doing so is extremely painful. :*'Extreme infectivity:' Due to taking over a dozen bites from separate werewolves to overcome his immunity, Arthur's strain of lycanthropy is highly concentrated and thus highly infective and can be easily transmitted without Arthur's consent. Unlike traditional strains it does not require for Arthur to bite a person and simply body waste products like hair or blood can easily infect water sources or pass on the strain if touched for extended periods of time, as the strain can exist independently from Arthur for up to 48 hours. However due to the strains constant exposure to Arthurs healing abilities it can be weakened and even removed by Arthur's when he intensely concentrates on an infected individual. However if the infected individual is not cured within the week the change will become permanent. After being temporarily cured he looses this trait. Skills *'Chi blocking:' In opposition to his sword style Arthur opted to perfect a single hand to hand fighting style. A semi-mystical martial art, Chi blocking exploits pressure points around humanoid bodies allowing him to incapacitate not only a persons muscles or whole body, but also has shown the aptitude to disrupt a persons magical abilities. He frequently combines this skill with his one handed sword styles. *'Expert swordsmen:' Having been trained by his father, Arthur is an extremely competent swordsmen. He has opted to adopt a 'Jack of All Trades' approach practicing numerous fighting styles rather then mastering an individual one, to allow him to swap his style on the fly to keep his opponents off balance, although prefers ones that favor economy of motion and fast attacks. After becoming a werewolf he shows the ability to block semi-automatic gun fire with his sword and is considered a near master swordsmen. *'Free running:' A personal hobby of Arthur, he shows a remarkable ability for moving across random terrain, which he describes as simply 'seeing the flow'. He has shown the ability outrun fast supernatural creatures in urban areas , but admits he is less proficient in wooded areas. After becoming a werewolf Arthur shows a greater ability at free running in forests, and while not as fast as some werewolves shows the greatest skill at navigating random terrain and can still outrun most of them. *'Medical knowledge:' Once again trained by his Doctor/Monster hunting father, Arthur boasts an advanced understanding of medicine and surgery. As well as the biology of both humans and common supernatural creatures, which he can apply offensively knowing pressure points and position of key organs. *'Meditation:' Arthur does not just meditate for spiritual reasons, under the tutelage of his father he can enter various states of mind, that can increase or decrease spiritual, physical or mental abilities. Arthur is adept enough to alter his state of mind on the fly, slow his heart down to an almost death like stillness, widen the range of his Empathetic abilities, or help him suppress deep emotional trauma. *'Tracking:' As part of his training, Arthur was required to track the supernatural both in the traditional sense of the word, and use evidence to identify them in their civilian guises. Arthur however was never as good as his father, but still is skilled at using evidence to effectively guess if a person is a supernatural creature or not. However he admits he is wrong just as often as he is right. *'Cooking:' Arthur is a talented chef, although prefers to cook with as little meat as possible. Despite becoming a werewolf he still eats a lot of vegetables. *'Lack of social awareness': Arthur lacks a high degree of social graces, while polite, honest and having excellent manners he will frequently do or say things that can be considered odd. While this does make him at times unpredictable it also means he is more than willing to accept the strange and unusual making him at home with odd concepts. But it also scares people who do not understand the method to his madness. Equipment *'Mask of Glamor:' A magical mask that hides his identity. *'Herbs:' Arthur is a avid herbalist, collecting them on the move and knowing the depth of their functions. He frequently adds herbs he collects and prepares to his recipes, like tea, and actually uses them for combat purposes as well. He uses them to make incenses that he surrounds himself before battle to 'heighten his senses.' While it is a marginable boost Arthur frequently engages in a small private ceremony before large battles just to calm and prepare his mind. *'Enchanted Order Kevlar/Silver combat bodysuit' *'Distraction Kit:' Arthur's focus on precision and fast strikes means that he frequently employs various tools for distraction to provide openings. These range from smoke bombs, flash bangs or even ground up wolfs bane or mountain ash to throw at his opponents. *'Blood Bane': A powerful magic sword forged from pure silver and enchanted to the point it is indestructible, the blade belonged to his father and is considered a symbol of the Butcher. Arthur continues to carry it out of a sense of duty and his ideology of family atonement. The blade can seemingly when drawn create a sense of uneasy within supernatural beings and strike fear and even paralyse vampires by its mere presence. Relationships Arthur's Relationships Gallery Arthur Amell, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Arthur Amell (Sage), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Arthur Amell, St.Arthur Attire.JPG|Order of St. Arthur attire Arthur Casual coloured 2.png|Arthur Amell's Casual clothing, by The-PBG Arthur Amell 2.png|Arthur Amell's Sage disguise, by The-PBG Voice Actor Todd Haberkorn Trivia *Arthurs theme song is Real you by Three Days Grace *Arthur's fear of fire is born from the fact that his birth family was killed by Vampires in a fire, while he cannot remember the event his empathetic abilities allowed him to feel them die and has led to long term emotional scars. *Even after becoming a werewolf Arthur still uses Bloodbane, wrapping up its silver hilt in thick leather to allow him to wield it. *'Fighting style:' While physically just beyond what can be considered peak human fitness Arthur like all humans is still weaker in terms of raw power and reflexes then many supernatural creatures. As such he prefers redirecting enemies attacks away from himself with gentle movements, and then following up attacks in the openings he creates to strike with precise and rapid successive attacks. He is prone to mix acrobatics into his attacks and his small size lends himself well to fighting larger opponents being able to dodge and weave easily by them. *Legends on Seventh Sons and Seventh Sons of Seventh of Sons speak that they can become monsters despite possessing natural immunity, and the only way to prevent this is to be baptized in seven churches. Arthur has only been baptized once. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Werewolves Category:Amell Family Category:Seventh children Category:Talbot Pack Category:Reserves Category:Turned Category:Ex-Order of St. Arthur Category:Maria's Love Interest Category:Full Moon University Category:Amell Pack Category:Flat 42